Ranma Ascension - Wings of Destiny
by Michael The-Zorch Haney
Summary: The attack on Akane draws Ranma and Nabiki closer, and this change will affect everything. A new arc in the Ranma Ascension story begins here.


_**Disclaimer**_

 _All characters under copyright in this derivative work are used according to Fair Use as described in Sections 107-118 of the US Copyright Act of 1971. This derivative work is offered as-is for free, no copyright infringement was intended in the making of this derivative work. All copyrighted characters are the property of their respective companies. This derivative work is under Creative Commons Sharealike Noncommercial Unported License 3.0._

 _Spelling and Grammar Checked using Google Docs._

 **For more news on updates to this and other fanfics subscribe to my channel and watch FanFiction Multiverse. A link to my channel can be found on my profile page.**

Michael "TheZorch" Haney

" **Ranma Ascension - Wings of Destiny** "

 **Chapter 1**

 **Redemption of Akane - Part 1**

It was quiet in the Tendo household.

The kind of quiet that was unusual for the modest, traditional style Japanese home. No sounds came from the dojo, despite it being midday, and on a Sunday. The only sounds to disturb the stillness were the tink of a wind chime, the clank of a Shogi tile, and the occasional sound from the kitchen. Even the birds didn't disturb the strange quiet.

Suddenly, the telephone rang, resounding like a loud gong in the stillness.

"Mushi mushi."

"Why yes, he's right upstairs, I'll get him for you."

"Ranma-kun, Kamisama is on the phone for you."

Ranma's footsteps quickly followed behind the sound of two bodies hitting the living room floor in a faceplant. Reaching the bottom he took the phone. Kasumi just smiled and returned to the serenity of her kitchen, seemingly completely unphased by brief speaking with the god of the universe on the telephone.

"Hello, father."

"So, she hasn't been found yet."

"No, I haven't seen Mara since last week."

"It's been pretty rough, me and Nabiki are doing everything we can but she's withdrawn into herself and won't come out of her room."

"You're right, I should ask for Bell's help, but isn't she and Skuld also out looking?"

"Ok, I'll give her a call."

"No, I haven't heard from mom."

"I'd rather not, but if things don't change I may have to."

"Alright, if I see Mara I'll contact the valkyrie right away."

"Thanks, bye."

Genma groused from across the room, "Boy, who are you calling father? I'm right over here." Ranma pinched the base of his nose, he really didn't want to deal with this right now. Both fathers had been drinking, rather heavily, given the number of empty sake bottles next to their Shoji board.

"I'm not getting into this again," he walked off ignoring the angry shouts behind him.

He went back to the second floor and stopped at Akane's door. Ranma opened the door just enough to peer inside. Akane lay on her bed sleeping, which was a comfort. When she wasn't sleeping she was crying, or simply sitting and just staring out of her window.

"How is she?" he closed the door. Nabiki came down the hall, he turned just as she put her arounds around him and rested her head against his chest.

The events of this past week served to bring them together. They were closer now than he had ever been with Akane, or any other girl for that matter. The second night after bringing Akane home, he talked with Nabiki in her room until late into the night, then fell asleep cuddling her in his arms. Their relationship has been different ever since.

"Sleeping," he hugged her, enjoying the warmth between them.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Father was checking in on how things were going." she looked up at him surprised.

"But, I just saw him in the living room playing Shogi with daddy." Ranma laughed and stroked her hair.

"My other Father." Nabiki's eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh, that father."

"Yeah, apparently the valkyrie are having a hard time finding Mara." he explained.

"He wanted to know if I'd seen her recently," he let Nabiki lead him to her room, which here lately was slowly becoming their room. He'd been sleeping in the same bed with her since that night. "He asked if mom had been by, but my guess is she's too pissed at Mara right now and has every demon in Nifelheim looking for her."

"What will they do when they find her?" he sat down with her on the bed.

He sighed, "She broke one of the sacred laws."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Mara won't be walking away from this one," he explained as Nabiki closed the door. "The sacred laws exist for a reason, both Asgard and Nifelheim obey them."

"So they're going to imprison her." he shook his head.

"No, the sacred laws exist to prevent all-out war between Asgard and Nifelheim," he told her. "To maintain the peace, Mara's essence will be scattered to the four corners of creation and never again allowed to condense back into physical form." The look on her face told him she understand the meaning behind what he just said.

"They're going to execute her." he shook his head, again.

"We can't actually die like moral do," he said. "Technically, we're energy. Energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Even when kamisama creates something he doesn't just make it appear in out of nothing. The energy comes from somewhere."

"So, what are they going to do?" he put his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"Her essence will be scattered across all of creation," he looked away as if peering into a vast distance. "Given time, her energy will change form. Perhaps some parts of her will become new stars and galaxies, but the entity known as Mara will never exist again in her current form."

He felt her hands turn his face towards hers, "Is that really necessary? I mean, yes she did something awful, but it's not like she murdered Akane."

"Rape severely damages the mortal soul," he sighed. "This will follow her through to her next incarnation, and could likely take centuries to heal." There are way more to it but he didn't want to elaborate on things that only frighten her.

"Is that why no matter what we do she won't come out of her room?" This ordeal revealed to Ranma the true Nabiki. The Nabiki she hid for so long behind her Ice Queen persona for so many years. At school, she was still as cold as ever, but at home she a totally different person.

He wished it were that simple. "Not completely, she still blames herself for what happened to me, and this whole damned mess just make things worse. She believes she deserved it. If we can't break her out of this I'm afraid she might try something foolish."

Nabiki sat up to stare at him with a look of horror, "You don't think she'll try to commit suicide, do you? Really?"

He nodded, "We need to keep an eye on her, and keep doing everything we can to get her over this." Though he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Father suggested I ask Bell for help," he knew Nabiki liked his new sister, she reminded her of Kasumi so much it was almost scary. "I'm not good at this sort of thing, but she is. If someone can break Akane out of this funk it's her."

Nabiki kissed his cheek. "Alright let's call her then."

To be continued….

 **From the Author**

Coming back to this story after so long wasn't easy. I've been getting a lot of requests to continue the story and not leave it where it was. For a long time I've been thinking of a way to resolve what happened, and I've been churning all kinds of ideas around in my head. This chapter begins the starting of a new phase in the "Ranma Ascension" story. The "Redemption of Akane" story arc will consist of four chapters. It will lead into the next story arc which takes Ranma and Nabiki out of Nerima and to Jubaan. There they'll attend their final years of high school (yes, I know Nabiki is a senior, she'll graduate before Ranma does) before moving on to Nekomi Tech. So, yes, Ranma-Urd will remain their sisters at the shrine in Nekomi. This is the arc which will introduce the beginnings of what will become the "Megaverse War".

Please look forward to it.


End file.
